


Pandemonium On Tour

by Dauntless_Shadow



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: It’s criminally short, M/M, Race is a professional singer/dancer, They’s Married!, and so is spot, hopefully it doesn’t suck, theys gots a daughter too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24661894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dauntless_Shadow/pseuds/Dauntless_Shadow
Summary: “Max’s mom brought cookie cake”Race Higgins-Conlon is on tour with Tuck Everlasting. (Tuck deserved a tour, FIGHT ME) While on FaceTime with Spot and Brooke, Mike shows up to say that Mush’s mom brought cookie cake before their final performance.
Relationships: Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Pandemonium On Tour

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance for my poor attempt at writing the accent.

Race’s beaming face filled the screen of Spot’s laptop.  
“It’s the final performance!” Brooke squealed. “You’s coming home soon, then?”  
“Soon!” Race responded. “So, I’s noticing somethin’ dif’rent ‘bout Miss Brookie! Hmm, didja grow anotha eye?”  
“No!”  
“Are ya taller?”  
“Just a little!”  
“You’s lost anotha tooth, amiright?”  
“Yes!”  
Race turned to Spot, grinning. He opened his mouth to speak, and was abruptly cut off by Mike running into the dressing room.  
“Mush’s ma brung us cookie cake!”  
There was a brief pause, and then Specs ran out of the dressing room, closely followed by the rest of the actors, including Race, who nearly trampled over Mike. Mike recovered quickly, and ran after the others. As Mike vanished, Elmer wandered into the room, eating a piece of the cookie cake. He waved at Spot and Brooke.  
Race ran back into the room, also with cookie cake. He settled down on his chair.  
“ So’s I only gots a couple more minutes, but I’ll be home soon, so you’s can tell me everything then, got it?”  
“Got it!”  
Race turned to Spot. “Love ya, Spotty!”  
“Love ya too, Racetrack.”  
The screen went black, and Brooke immediately started bouncing around the room.  
“Daddy, is Santa gonna bring Papa home f’r Christmas?”  
“We’ll see, Miss Brooke.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m pretty sure Max Ehrich was Mush in the Papermill production. I based Elmer coming into the room instead of Spot (cause Tommy Bracco) on Anthony Zas’s portrayal of Spot in the 1st National Tour. And then he was Elmer, so yeah.  
> Thanks for reading!  
> Tumblr: @waiting-makes-me-antsy  
> (Yes, I know this oneshot is criminally short. Just look at the tags)


End file.
